


Despacito

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: CNCO (Band), Despacito feat. Daddy Yankee - Luis Fonsi, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, M/M, Mild Smut, biological processes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: “Des-pa-cito” Pronunciaba con el cuidado de separar y enfatizar cada sílaba sobre el lóbulo de su compañero, evitando perder el ritmo de la canción “…vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten ‘Ay, bendito’, para que mi sello se quede contigo”





	Despacito

 

“Des-pa-cito” Pronunciaba con el cuidado de separar y enfatizar cada sílaba sobre el lóbulo de su compañero, evitando perder el ritmo de la canción “…vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten ‘Ay, bendito’, para que mi sello se quede contigo”

 

 

Christopher había lamido rápidamente el pabellón de su oreja al recordarle su patria, pero no era lo único que atrapaba su mente: la cercanía a su cuello y el tono le parecían tan… distintos a lo usual. No se parecía a su clásica voz ruidosa. Ni divertida ni bromista, sino por el contrario; su hablar se había entendido en una manera más profunda, un tono rasposo. Casi como una queja.

 

No podía encontrar la razón, pero le era inevitable darse cuenta del comienzo; los montones de receptores captando la sensación de humedad sobre su piel e influenciando con testosterona el mensaje hacia su cerebro. Era recordar el respirar de Christopher en el costado de su rostro entre cada línea del estribillo. Escuchándole de cerca antes de recitar cada frase.

 

Estímulos neurológicos viajando en su interior. Zabdiel entendía perfectamente que también era presionar el gatillo el hecho de darle sentido a sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo: ¿Qué quería decir? _‘‘Despacito’’_ , lentamente. Hablaba de modos torturantes cuando en las situaciones que Christopher le cantaba seguramente lo que desearía sería ir rápido. Sus propias experiencias se lo decían; como las noches en que tocaba su propio cuerpo, era rápido consigo mismo, pero con Christopher podía perfectamente imaginarlo lentamente. Despacio.

 

Las señales convergiendo en la médula espinal y viajando a través de ella para después liberar los neurotransmisores. Chris le llamaba a que sucediese en una playa, porque se trataba de un lugar abierto y paradisíaco, sí, pero también realmente romántico. Indudablemente se sentiría mimado por la completa atención y consideración que se hubiese tomado específicamente hacia él para tenerle ahí, de que el ecuatoriano hubiese elegido un sitio que le propiciase sentir amor y pasión. Una muestra de que era el único para sus ojos.

 

Christopher cantaba acerca de desear que esa playa se ubicase justo en Puerto Rico, en donde estuviese también el morbo de encontrarse donde su familia. Donde su orgullo. Donde los antiguos recuerdos de su inocencia le confrontasen en una etapa completamente distinta.

 

Ello impulsaba aún más: eran los neurotransmisores en las terminales del nervio y el ácido nítrico, relajando la musculatura de las celdillas en el cuerpo cavernoso de su sexo. Todo ello terminaba por causar una relajación de la musculatura lisa, en las arterias y arteriolas abastecedoras del tejido eréctil. ¿Qué tendrían que hacer ambos para que incluso las armónicas olas de Bayamón pudiesen parecer gritar por su causa? ¿A qué grado de placer llegar? No podía evitar que su imaginación le proyectase la imagen de Christopher recostándole en una manta sobre la arena.

 

Con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas, pensaba en su compañero de banda dispersando con ambas manos sus muslos con delicadeza y ocupando el espacio entre ellos. La brisa llegando a sus cuerpos, Christopher besándole con pasión mientras se introducía suavemente en su interior, para pronto comenzar a embestirle con tal vehemencia y frenesí para hacer gritar a las olas frente a ambos. Y quizás incluso a sí mismo.

 

La sangre recorriendo ahora sus venas; la poca tensión en el músculo liso trabecular ya permitía el rápido llenado y expansión del sistema sinusoidal. El plexo venoso subtunical se comprimía y ello derivaba en la oclusión del flujo venoso. ¿A qué se refería cuando hablaba de su sello? ¿Se refería a las marcas de succiones que dejaría en su cuello? ¿Se refería al enrojecimiento que sus manos plasmarían al sostenerse de sus caderas? ¿O se refería al húmedo recuerdo que derramaría en su interior al alcanzar el clímax?

 

Su imaginación repasaba cada escena con detalle e intentaba replicar cada sentir en su cuerpo, porque en realidad esa era su voluntad. La realidad era que esos pensamientos seguían ahí porque, así fuese en fantasía, deseaba conocer la experiencia de sentir a Christopher besándole con pasión. De sentir su cuerpo sobre el propio y profundizando en él. Deseaba sentir su semilla llenándole por completo.

 

Y así es como llegaba a esa reacción de su cuerpo. Zabdiel sabía que su compañero de banda era cariñoso y físico con la gente, y para nada le molestaba, pero cuando eso se combinaba con su voz, sus palabras y zonas sensibles, ese era el resultado.

 

Era penoso, ciertamente, pero sabía que no era culpa de nadie más que suya. Su masculinidad no sólo había crecido en tamaño, porque, de hecho, lo que más le molestaba era más bien la firmeza y sensibilidad que adquiría, y como aquello entonces se volvía tan difícil de ocultar. Su pantalón ahora apretaba demasiado y los bóxers que usaba no eran de ayuda; odiaba que sucediese cuando el otro aún estaba cerca, peor, cuando se encontraban rodeados de personas, en el set previo a aparecer en aquel programa latino de televisión.

 

Lo importante ya no era pensar en cómo era que aquello había pasado, pues las clases de biología se lo habían dejado bastante claro. Ni siquiera era de cuidado el buscar la razón detrás de que desde hace un tiempo las fantasías obscenas con su mejor amigo hubiesen aumentado a tal grado de causarle esas inoportunas reacciones más de una ocasión; lo que realmente lo preocupaba ahora era encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena que le permitiese escabullirse al cuarto solitario más cercano y encontrar el alivio entre sus propias manos, antes de que la siguiente entrevista comenzase.

 

Claro, así en su mente fuesen las manos de Christopher las que le ayudasen a descargar su emoción. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, antes de que se pase el mame por 'Despacito', tenía que subir este One Shot chiquititito, que es el primero que hago de esta boyband que, honestamente, son de lo más simpáticos. Me tocó la glándula masculina para mi exposición de biología y se me hizo buena idea el hacer algo pequeñito de Chris y Zabdi (A mi no me jodan, Zabdiel es pasivo xD) hablando de paso acerca de como funciona una erección xD


End file.
